corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party Wiki:Policies/Chat
You can see the full wiki rules here: Corpse Party Wiki:Policies Note: Rules marked with a "➣" symbol are major rules that will result in a harsher consequence if broken. Please refer to the "Consequences" tab for more information. * ➣ Any abuse towards users e.g. sexism or racism will result in a kick or a ban if repeated. ** ➣ Abuse to admins or chat mods will also result in a harsher punishment. * Private chat exists; use it when it truly is necessary, as some things don't need to be posted in the public chat. ** However, do not use private chat to send intimidating messages or to purposely bypass these rules. * ➣ You are not allowed to advertise another Wikia on this chat. ** ➣ You are also not allowed to link to another Wikia's chatroom. * If an argument has broken out on the chat, please try not to get involved and contact a chat moderator or an administrator right away to deal with it. * ➣ Pornography of any kind is strictly prohibited. * Please refrain from spamming on the chat. This includes spamming text, emojis, images, pings, etc. * ➣ No chain mail. If you do this, you will automatically be kicked. * ➣ If you wish to role-play on the chat, please ask for permission first. If you do it without permission, you will be banned. * ➣ If a role-play is taking place, please do not interrupt. You may watch if you like, but if you interrupt you will be asked to leave until the role-play is over. ** You can use the private chat to speak to others in the meantime. * If you want to share a story with others, please ask an admin or a chat mod in the chatroom to do so. If you can, the staff will tell the people to stay quiet until you finish telling the story. ** If you interrupt the storyteller, you may be kicked out of the chatroom. * ➣ If issues occur on the chat (people arguing), an admin or chat moderator may request that the main chat become silent for a certain amount of time. Failure to do so will result in a warning, then a consequence if it continues. * ➣ If an admin or chat mod asks you to leave the chat, do so without arguing. * If you want to post an image on the chat, be sure it isn't too big and voluminous. Keep your pictures at a maximum size of 500 pixels in height. Furthermore, do not post images too often and keep it at one at a time. ** However, the image size rule can be flexible depending on the image. ** ➣ And of course, no inappropriate images. Examples include images with excessive violence or pornography. * ➣ Do not get on chat if you are intoxicated in any way. If you are proven to be intoxicated, you may be banned until the next morning.